A Hidden Secret
by bfmvfan97
Summary: Hey guys I'm a new author here and i came up with this idea, What happens if Korosensei is really Nagisa's dad? hoep you guys enjoy it and leave reviews and warning there will be spoilers if you haven't watched the anime or haven't read past chapter 113 in the manga
1. Chapter 1

When Korosensei heard that Nagisa's mother wanted to talk to him, Korosensei had a flashback the day he met Hiromi.

 _He was on an assassination mission to kill a mob boss. While he was scouting him at a restaurant, a nice, young, and beautiful woman sat next to him and introduced herself, "Um hello. My name is Hiromi, I hope you don't mind me sitting here it was the only seat available" she said while looking down and trying not to make things awkward._

 _Korosensei replies with a smile, "I don't mind and nice to meet you Hiromi-san, my name is Yusuke."_

 _While Hiromi was talking to the assassin in disguise, "Yusuke" never took his eyes off the mob boss but also he couldn't take his eyes off of Hiromi yet he didn't know why..._

 _He began questioning himself, "Wh..what's going on with me, why can't I take my eyes off her. No! I need to focus on the mission but still what's going on with me?!"_

 _As "Yusuke" was trying to figure out what was wrong with him the mob boss had left and "Yusuke" began to panic until he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He didn't know who it was or if he was in danger. He asked himself " Could it be the mob boss found out that he was here to assassinate him and that he was only seconds away of dying!"_

" _Yusuke" was ready to face the truth as he got his blade ready to strike as fast as he can but when he turned around he realized that gentle touch was from Hiromi. "Yusuke" forgot that she was still next to him._

 _Hiromi asked " Are you okay Yusuke-san, you seemed worried? Is this your first time sitting next to woman" she said with a smirk on her face._

" _Yusuke" hastily says "No it's not and I just lost something and I need to quickly find it before it's too late."_

 _Hiromi smiles, "Then why did you turn all red when I touched your shoulder?" she asked_

" _Yusuke" said, " I..I don't know what you are talking about anyways" he stands up. "I need to go now. I really need to keep searching."_

 _Hiromi grins "If it's that guy you've been staring at for the past hour, he went through the back while you were spacing out."_

" _Yusuke" was shocked, "I was not spacing out and thank you for your time." "Yusuke" leaves the table fast and runs through to the back exit. While he is running, he could hear a faint voice, "We should meet again, I live around here have a great night Yusuke-san"_

 _Hiromi smiles and leaves the restaurant through the front door._

" _Yusuke" looks at her while he opens the back door. As "Yusuke" makes his way to the ally behind the restaurant, he could see the backlights of the mob boss's car turn the corner and he chases after it._

 _Hiromi is leaving the restaurant and as she is going to her car she sees "Yusuke" chasing the car and she yells "Yusuke-san I can give you a ride!". But "Yusuke" ignores her and he continues chasing the car. He writes down the license plate down as he gets exhausted._

 _As he slows down he hears that voice again, "Hop in and we can catch that car!"_

" _Yusuke" is shocked and he slowly goes in the car and as he closes the door. The car speeds up. "You're a crazy driver" he yells but she is too busy and yelling at people to get out the way (like a boss)._

 _"Yusuke" is stunned but he smiles a little bit until he sees the car._

" _Slow down!" he yells at her but she was going super fast when she stopped the car began to spin around and..._

"Korosensei everyone is waiting for class to start!"

''Ahh yes thank you Nagisa-kun" he politely replies as he dodges the bullet Nagisa fired at him. He needs to teach and avoid getting assassinated by the students of Class 3-E. Just a normal day here at Kunugigaoka Junior High School.

 **Hey! I'm a new author here and this is an idea I just came up with. What if Korosensei was actually Nagisa's dad**

 **Hey guys~ Animeandmangafangirl here! Hey! So I'm just Beta-reading my friend's story! Please leave a review and tell us what you think! I'm just helping him out :P**


	2. Chapter 2-A spark begins

As Koro-sensei was teaching class and dodging bullets and attacks he kept his eyes on Nagisa because he felt bad leaving Nagisa and his mother alone.

 _Koro-sensei tells the class "Its time for lunch class!" he yelled, and as everyone got up Karma came up to him and try to stab him and asks him "So Koro-sensei are you going to get me more Italian gelato?" with a smirk on his face._

" _Maybe Karma" as Koro-sensei paints Karma's hand a pretty pink color, Now then I'm off._

" _Koro-sensei leaves the classroom at mach 20 speed", he passes by Nagisa's house and he saw her. He saw Hiromi, he began to turn pink and he almost crashed into a tree. " that was close" he kept going as he begins to remember how hiromi and him got into a crash chasing the mob boss_

 _ **Flashback Time**_

" _Hi...Hiromi..ar..are you alright?" Yusuke asks as he begins to wake up and looks around to see that the car had crashed into a streetlight and sees Hiromi unconscious and he hears police sirens and he opens the door and tries to leave but realizes Hiromi is still inside_

" _Should I leave her? or should I take her with me?" Yusuke kept asking himself but he didn't have much time. Alright here we go "He picks up Hiromi", and he begins to carry her and takes her back to his hotel room_

" _Shesh" Yusuke said exhausted "I thought this would be an easy job but I guess not" he looks at Hiromi, "Why did I have to run into you? Is this a sign? Why do I have these feelings? What makes her so special? Yusuke kept asking himself as he sat in a chair and began to fall asleep"._

 _The next morning Hiromi slowly began to wake up_

" _Huh whe...where am I? she looks around and notices she's in a bed "Am I home?" she kept looking around until she notices Yusuke sleeping._

 _Then she slowly thinks "I'm in a bed and he's right there" then she slowly realizes and screams "Pervert! someone help me! as she falls off the bed and hits her face on the floor and wakes Yusuke up._

" _Hiromi your awake, How do you feel? and why are you on the floor?" and she turns red and stands up and slaps him and backs away "You perv!, What did you do to me? Huh you filthy perv too scared to answer?!" she kept yelling as Yusuke stands up._

" _What are you talking about? you crazy woman, you caused all this!" Yusuke yelled turning red. "Sure I did!" yelled Hiromi still in the corner ready to fight."Is this what you do to woman you meet?! Perv!"._

 _Yusuke with a confused face," What the hell are you talking about!. Don't you remember anything!. You drove crazy and we crashed and I carried you back here so you wouldn't get in trouble!. So next time a thank you would be nice!._

" _Huh?" Hiromi begins to think to herself, now I remember OMG! she yelled "Is my car alright is it damaged?!"_

" _Eh,All you care about is a stupid car! when we nearly died! you are crazy1" Yusuke yells_

" _Its not stupid you perv!" Hiromi yells and begins to walk to the door. "Some kind of gentleman you are!" she yells and slams the door._

" _What the hell just happen?" he questions himself touching his face where he got slapped. "Her hand felt so warm when it touched my face even though she was full of rage"._

 _On the other side of the door Hiromi asks herself "When I touched his face, my body began to shake and all I can think was him but why?"._

 _Both at the same time "What does this mean?'" as they both start to turn red. "No no it means nothing" they both tried to play it off. Then the thought came back to them "Does this mean I..I..Li..lik.._

" _Excuse me sir your order is ready" the lady in front told Koro-sensei who was in disguise._

" _Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" Koro-sensei said as he picked up his order and began to fly back to_ _Kunugigaoka Junior High School._

"Ahh my delicious gelato, I can't wait to eat you when I get back" he says as he dodges a missile."Haha when are they ever going to learn". As he sees the school up ahead "Better hide this from karma that sneaky kid". He passes Nagisa's house again but he doesn't see Hiromi. "She probably went somewhere, maybe next time" he tells himself as he lands in his favorite stop and begins to eat as he dodges his students

 **Hey guys I'm back with chapter 2 hope you guys like it,I will be updating this story every two weeks. Please leave reviews and feedback. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3-part part 1 before the meeting

**Chapter 3 Part 1: Prologue to the meeting**

As bullets are flying, knives being thrown, Sugino throwing his baseballs and students sneaking all trying to get there yellow octopus who just returned from buying his gelato eating it with joy as dodging all his students attacks.

Koro-sensei: - _Nurufufufu-,_ you guys are still to slow even after all the training Karasuma- sensei put you through, - _Nurufufufu-_

 _As he continues to laugh and move around, he doesn't know his gelato is gone. Until,,,_

Karma:Hey octopus!

 _Koro-sensei turns around and is shocked by what he sees_

Karma- _Takes a bite from gelato-._ Thank you so much!, I forgot my lunch today, so I was very hungry until I saw this tasty gelatositting on your chair so I just took.

Koro-sensei: _-begins to cry a lot-_ That's not fair Karma-kun..- _continues to cry_ \- that was my gelato. It cost me a lot of money - _cries more and leaves to class-_

Nagisa: You thought he would have learned by now

Kayano: Yup

Okuda: _-stomach growls-_ Yup, too bad I forgot my lunch _-sighs-_

Karma: Oi, Okuda-san, do you want some of this gelato

Okuda: _-blushes-_ Ye..Yes, - _she walks to Karma and is ready to take a bite-_

 _Karma_ _puts his arm around her_

Karma: lets take a picture of us eating it together and send it to Koro-sensei that will make him cry more.

Okuda: _Still blushing-,_ Su...Sure Karma-kun, - _She gets close to him and eats with him as he takes the picture-_

Karma: And send!, - _laughs evilly-_ I can't wait to hear him cry, hurry Okuda-san _-he grabs her by the hand and they run back into class as lunch ends-_

 _Koro-sensei is in the teachers lounge as Bitch-sensei begins to teach and he hears his phone ring_

Koro-sensei: - _grabs phone and looks-_ Oh, Karma-kun sent me a photo - _As he looks at the photo he began to burst into tears-_ No! my gelato!, Why?! Karma-kun and Okuda-san! Why?! _-he continues to cry-_

Karma:- _laughs-_ My plan worked.

 _Everyone else is laughing_

Koro-sensei - _stops crying and begins to laugh.."Nurufufufu"._ I got you now Karma and Okuda, maybe I can make this into a poster and hang it in class with a huge heart around those two " _Nurufufufu!" ._ Ahh young love is so precious it can become something amazing, I remember when I was in lo...love _-Koro-sensei looks out the window-_

 **Flashback Time!**

- _Back at the apartment with Yusuke inside and Hiromi outside the door and them thinking to themselves about all these emotions they are feeling about each other_

Both Yusuke and Hiromi: Does this mean I...I..Like him/her. _-A smile begins to form on both faces and Hiromi leaves the apartment and goes home._

 _-Back in the apartment-_

Yusuke: _-with a smile on his face-_ I can't believe I actually like that crazy woman, it's a weird feeling but I can't let it interfere with my work right now. - _grabs laptop and begins searching-_.

Hmmm..Let's see he was last seen at the restaurant and went through the back into a car, I wonder if the restaurant had any cameras in the back?- _He checks but no cameras and gets up to think-_

 _Yusuke walks around his room for an hour thinking_

Yusuke- There must be a way! Maybe the street cams -he runs to his laptop and checks- common hurry up and load the video you computer. _-The video finally loads-_ Now lets see if anything comes up he checks the video on the day the chase happens and he sees the car but as he tries to zoom in it becomes blurry. _-He screams in frustration-_ AHHH! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THERE MUST BE A WAY!

 _-He starts to destroy his room until he gets the idea-_

Yusuke- That crazy women! She must have saw the license plate!. I'll go pay her a visit but first I need to find out where she lives _-he goes to his computer and tracks her-_ **(There is nothing creepy about that...) ((OMG yes it is! -animeandmangafangirl))** I found her! Time to go!- _He is blushing as he is leaving-_

 **Hiromi POV**

- _Hiromi had left the apartment and arrived home where she lives with her mom and dad-_

Hiromi: Papa I'm home! - _She yells as she enters her home-_

Papa: Hiromi where have you been! Your mother and I were worried about you

Mama: Yes Hiromi! - _tears are coming down her cheek_ -

 _Then in the corner a mysterious figured appeared_

Mysterious figure: We were all worried about you - _he chuckles a little-_ I didn't want my wife to be to be kidnapped or murder - _the chuckle continues as he gets closer to Hiromi-_ or were you cheating on me with another guy because if you were then I would make sure all your wealth goes down the drain and also that no one in this city ever utters the name "Suzuhara" again!- _His eyes become like the devil and his laugh becomes demonic-_

 **(We don't know Hiromi's maiden name so I suggested Suzuhara. It's from Animal Academy and the character has light blue hair and eyes. So yeah…-animeandmangafangirl)**

 _Hiromi in fear backs away but it's too late the mysterious stranger got even closer finally Hiromi utters his name_

Hiromi- Ye...Yes Kotarō Yanagisawa...I'm sorry please forgive me _-Hiromi bows to him-_

Kotarō: It's alright _-he picks her head up and looks at her parents and tells them to leave with an evil look and they do-_. It's so funny how you lied to me because I saw you with that man at that restaurant and even giving him a ride but that's not the best part _-he pulls out an envelope and give it to her-_ Open it

Hiromi:- _she grabs it but doesn't open it and looks at him-_ I...I don't want to!- _she yells as tears begin to flow down-_

Kotarō: - _his smile turns to a demonic look and he grabs Hiromi-_ Listen here! You do as what I say or I will hit you again! Now open It!

Hiromi- NO! - _she cries-_

- _Smacks_ -

Kotarō: You insolent woman how dare you disobey! - _He grabs the envelope and rips it open and pictures falling out-_ You see this! It's that guy you have been with! I knew you were cheating on me!

Hiromi- So me and the other girl you've been with know what you are up t…

 _-Smacks-_

Kotarō: You shut up! How dare you! - _He begins to beat Hiromi_ \- Don't worry about that girl she will get what's coming to her too!

 _-As he continues to beat on Hiromi, as he is about strike someone stops him. Someone with pure killing intent, someone whose bloodlust can't be match, someone who love Hiromi..._

Kotarō: Who the hell are you?! - _He looks to see the mysterious figure with glowing red eyes_ -

 _-Hiromi looks as she is shocked but relieved-_ Yu-Yus-Yusuke-san!

Yusuke: - _anger is flowing through his body-_ HOW DARE YOU! LAY YOUR FILTHY DISGUSTING HAND ON HER!

- _And with that Yusuke with all his anger gave Shiro one of the worst beatings in history leaving him for dead and he takes Hiromi to heal her wound._

Yusuke: - _begins to heal Hiromi wounds and looks at her_ \- How are you feeling?

Hiromi: I'm feeling a little better - _she says with a half smile as she lays down on his bed and then asks him-_ Yusuke-san why did you come to my house?

Yusuke: Oh, I came to ask you something.

Hiromi: What were you going to ask me huh? Did you want to ask me out on 2nd date?

Yusuke: -Blushes and looks away- No, I wanted to know if you remember the license plate of the car that we were chasing that night.

Hiromi: _-She begins to think and then grabs a paper a pen-and writes something down and hands it to Yusuke-_ Here I think this is it.

Yusuke: Thank you so much! - _He runs to the computer and inputs the license plate and the computer begins to search-_ Hey Hiromi-san... can I ask you something?

Hiromi: - _She looks at him-_ Su...Sure?

Yusuke: Ummmm who was that guy who was hitting you?

Hiromi: - A _sad expression forms on her face-_ He is my fi..fia...fiancé.

Yusuke: Your what?! You never told me you were engaged!

Hiromi: It's not like I wanted to get married to him! I am being force too! _-She begins to cry-_ My dad's company is in trouble now and he's the only one who can help but only on one condition.

 _-Her depression gets worse-_

Hiromi: He wanted to marry me but the worse part is he is dating another girl who he will marry in a couple of years after he leaves me with our child and take all the money! - _She cries even more-_

 _Yusuke goes to her and hugs her tightly_

Yusuke: I love you Hiromi and - _kisses her-_

 _-Hiromi feels her body becoming warm and kisses him back. Then they stop and Hiromi tells Yusuke_

Hiromi: I love you too Yusuke, I always have since we met.

 _They continue kissing and then_ **( you guys can figure out what happens) ( (._. that was fast… -animeandmangafangirl)**

 _After they were done, Yusuke computer began to go make a sound. Yusuke runs to his computer and looks._

Yusuke: Ahhh finally found you!. Now where are you hiding! and then - _yusuke facial expression began to change-_ No it can't be!

 _Hiromi runs and asks_

Hiromi: What happen?! Yusuke?

Yusuke: He already left the country this morning.

Hiromi: This is all my fault!

Yusuke: No its not! It was my job and I let him get away, don't blame yourself

 _-Yusuke goes and comforts Hiromi-_

Hiromi: What are you going to do now Yusuke?

Yusuke: _\- a sad expression begins to appear-_ I will have to leave tomorrow so i could catch him/

Hiromi: Oh I see. -she becomes sad until she feels his lips press against hers-

Yusuke: I promise you Hiromi, I will come back and stop you from marrying Kotarō and we will run away together and start our own family, I promise you.

Hiromi: - _Smiles-_ I promise you too Yusuke but please hurry too.

Yusuke: I promise.

 _They spend the night together and the next morning they say their goodbyes._

Yusuke: I will come back for you I promise you Hiromi.

Hiromi: I will be waiting for you and come back safe and I will have a surprise for you but for now take this.

 _Hiromi gives Yusuke a necklace_

Hiromi: Keep safe and it will bring us back to together.

Yusuke: I promise! _-He puts it on-_

 _They both kiss and Yusuke leaves._

 _A couple days later, Hiromi is in her room smiling at something and holding her tummy._

Hiromi: When you come back Yusuke you will be a father. I hope he succeeds in his assassination - _Smiles and laughs-_ I wonder how long he will try to hide his secret from me - _she rubs her tummy-_

 **Flashback ends**

As the flashback ends Koro-Sensei goes back to class to teach the final lesson before they go home for the day. As he finishes teaching he tells Nagisa to stay for a little because he wanted to talk to him.

Nagisa: What do you want to talk about Koro-sensei _-Tries to stab Koro-sensei-_

Koro-sensei: - _Dodges-_ It's about our meeting tomorrow with your mom.

Nagisa: Oh, what about it?

Koro-sensei: What is she like?

Nagisa: - _Frowns-_ Well she's strict and scary at times and she only wants the best for me but she doesn't understand how I feel. The only thing she wants from me is to be at the top of the school so I can get into a better high school and a better college in the future.

Koro-sensei: Oh, I see.

Nagisa: _-smiles-_ but don't worry Koro-senseiI'm sure you can change the way she looks at this world and the way she treats me.

 _Nagisa then leaves and Koros-sensei looks at the window and then goes to his drawer and pulls out a necklace._

Koro-sensei: I promise. Nagisa-kun, I will help her.

 **Hey Guys I'm sorry for updating late but this took me longer than I thought. I Decided to make chapter 3 into two parts, so here is part 1 where we find out the truth about what happen between Koro-sensei and Hiromi. Now the next part will be the meeting between the two of them with Nagisa,hope you guys enjoy and thank you all. Also I would like to thank** **Animeandmangafangirl for editing and helping me write this** **.**

 **Animeandmangafangirl here! No problem! ^^ He is trying a new style of writing, be nice! Review and tell us what you think about the chapter! Took me longer to edit this so my bad for delaying it ^^;**

 **Big announcement! We are thinking of collaborating and make a story together. (Trust me, we need a stress reliever in college** **._. -** **animeandmangafangirl) It will be a crossover! An Assassination Classroom (duh) and Attack on Titan crossover! Please send us some suggestions~ We have a few ideas planned out as well. My OC, Kiyoko Akabane, will slightly be in it as well. More for like comic relief. :P So yeah! Please send us some ideas too~**

 **No idea when we will start this but hopefully sometime soon. When we are less busy, and stuff. I'm a busy (and lazy) person. -animeandmangafangirl**

 **Ps: SOMEONE WILL DIE!**

 **Pss: No one major will die only like side characters**

Lol you sure about that bfmvkid ^^ ahahaha-animeandmangafangirl

 **Lol** **they just have to wait and find out animeandmangafangirl**

 **True. WOW this is a huge author's note. Ok I'm done. BYE! -animeandmangafangirl**

 **Same this is huge lol. Well I'll be going too BYE Guys!**

 **REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 3: Meeting time

**Chapter 3-part 2: Meeting time!**

As class began at Kunugigaoka Junior High School for the class of 3-E something was odd at first since the octopus hasn't shown up yet. It was strange at first until a loud yell came from the teachers' lounge

Mysterious yell: Hell NO! DO YOU WANT THE MISSION COMPROMISED! I SWEAR IF YOU TALK TO THAT WOMAN I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU MYSELF!

 _Everyone gets up from there seat and they go see what's going on and when they get there, they see Bitch-sensei scared and hiding then Karma asks her_

Karma: Oi! bitch whats going on? Why is Karasuma yelling at the octopus?

Bitch-sensei: I...I don't know - _fear on her face-_ I just came in and then the octopus told me to leave for a couple minutes because he needed to call Karasuma to talk about something important really quick then next thing you know Karasuma just began to yell like a crazy person. So I took a peek inside then I saw it, he was smiling but this smile was bigger than the others from the past

 _Everyone gasped and had a horrified looks on their faces even Karma and Nagisa could sense this mighty power, so much power just from a smile._

Everyone: What could have happen?! - _they all look at each other wondering-_

 **7 minutes before**

 _Bitch-sensei has just left as Koro-sensei begins to call Karasuma_

Koro-sensei: _-begins to dial-_ I wonder if he will get mad if I tell him I am Nagisa real dad- _the phone begins to ring..Nurufufufu-_ Probably not,he might laugh and think its funny ( **R.I.P Koro-sensei)**

 _The phone then stopped ringing and then someone picks it up-_

Karasuma: Hello? what do you want octopus? this better be important, I have things to do right now and I don't need to be distracted by you.

Koro-sensei: - _Nurufufufu-_ This is important Karasuma its about the meeting today with Hiromi, I know you told me not to talk to her because I am suppose to be a "secret" and just to let Irina talk to her but..

 _Koro-sensei takes a huge breath and says_

Koro-sensei: I shall be the one to talk to Nagisa's mom! and you won't stop me! - _he says with pride in his stance and facial expression-_

 _It started to get cold in the room as Karasuma began to smile and looked at koro-sensei_

Karasuma: Wha..What did you say to me?! You stupid octopus!

 _Koro-sensei just froze with fear and tried to keep his stance but kept losing his balance_

Koro-sensei: -Fear in his voice-You..You! Heard me - _he goes and hides under the table-_

 _Karasuma begins to yell at Koro-sensei that everyone in the classroom hears and comes check_

 **Back to the present**

 _Karasuma is still yelling and everyone is trying to listen in and see what is happening,_

Karma: What do you think is going on in there now?

Nagisa: I don't know but it's probably bad since the yelling hasn't stop

Bitch-sensei: It has to be bad; I can feel the room getting colder

Everyone: - _Gulps-_

 _Back in the teachers' lounge Karasuma is still yelling until Koro-sensei tells him the reason why he needs to talk to Hiromi_

Koro-sensei: _-comes from under the table-_ Okay Karasuma here is the real reason i must talk to Nagisa's mom

 _Karasuma stops and listens to Koro-sensei_

Koro-sensei: The real reason I want to talk to her is because...I am NAGISA'S REAL DAD!. MY REAL NAME IS YUSUKE AKA KNOWN AS THE GOD OF DEATH! NAGISA SHIOTA IS MY SON!

 _Karasuma is in disbelief, he doesn't believe it but he looks back at the assassin skills Nagisa has shown in the past and starts to put every piece togethe_ _r_

Karasuma: Yo...You're lying you stupid octopus but then again it could make sense on how that boy has so much assassin potential.

 _Karasuma begins to call the lab and then someone picks up_

Operator: Hello? How may I help you?

Karasuma: "The fallen god thought to be alone actually has been hiding a snake from the world"

Operator: Got it sir we will have the results quickly

Karasuma: Alright got it - _Hangs up and looks at Koro-sensei-_ How did this happen? start talking octopus!

 _After 10 minutes of explaining, Karasuma begins to get madder and his smile begins to grow bigger and the room gets colder. Then his phone rings and he picks it up.._

Karasuma: What are the results?!

Operator: The results...are positive! Nagasia and Yusuke are related sir!

 _Karasuma breaks the phone and he looks at Koro-sensei and when Koro-sensei sees Karasuma, the only thing Koro-sensei sees is the devil himself, a being that can take down a titan, a man who could easily kill him with one shot. Finally Karasuma began to speak but when he did a huge force was released around the city._

Karasuma: You!...- _A huge force comes out of it-_

Koro-sensei: Ahhhhh! - _He begins to_ shake intensely-

Karma: So much power! - _He gets pushed back into okuda_ -

Nagisa: What is going on in there?! - _He gets pushed back into kayano-_

Bitch-sensei: Incredible! - _She is pushed into the other students_

 _In the main school building even the staff and teachers feel it_

Students: Is there a tornado nearby?!

Staff: Everyone duck and look for cover!

 _In the principal's office both Asano's are in there and they feel it too and then Asano jr. in shock sees something on his father…_

Asano Jr.: Fat..Father! - _In shock-_ Are you sweating?! Are you scared?!

Asano Sr.: No! You stupid boy! _-He quickly wipes off the sweat but he says to himself-_ What power! Who could have this much power?!

 _Even everyone in the city feels the strong power_

Reporters: We cannot explain this sudden surge of wind but we do believe that a tornado is approaching. We warn everyone to take cover and stay indoors, this is not a drill repeat this is not a drill.

 _Sirens go off as everyone begins to go inside and brace themselves for anything. Even kids who are home alone try to call their older siblings or parents._

 _Karma's phone begins to ring and he answers…_

Kiyoko: Oni-Chan! - _She said in a scared voice-_ plea...please come home quickly I'm scared.

Karma: Don't worry Kiyoko, I'm coming - _Karma gets up and leaves and tells Nagisa to let him know what happens._

 _After Karma leaves the strong power begins to go down and everyone gets up and try to look in the teachers' lounge again_

Karasuma: You! Are Not Allowed To Get Near Nagisa's Mom! OR ELSE I WILL PERSONALLY RIP EACH TENTACLE OF YOUR SLIMY YELLOW BODY THEN PUNCH YOU UNTIL YOU EITHER LOSE CONSCIOUSNESS OR DIE BY MY BARE HANDS!

 _Koro-sensei frighteningly answers_

Koro-sensei: - _Scared to death-_ Y..Yes!

Karasuma: Good!

 _He hangs up and Koro-sensei walks out to see Bitch-sensei and the students out there wondering what happen in there and Koro-sensei looks at Bitch-sensei and tells her…_

Koro-sensei: Irina, I shall be the one to talk to Nagisa's mom today so just go and have fun - _Nurufufufu-_

Bitch-sensei: Uh..are you sure? What happen in there? It felt like karasuma got pissed off about something.

Koro-sensei: - _Nurufufufu-_ Nothing serious happen in there, he just got mad about me posting pictures of you two hugging and him carrying you online - _Nurufufufu-_

Bitch-sensei: - _Blushes-_ you did? What did people say about us?

Koro-sensei: You're the number two couple in the world behind Karma and Okuda who are number one in the world.

Bitch-sensei:- _Snaps out of it_ \- Really?! Well we have to do something about that don't we - _She turns to Okuda and hisses at her then she leaves-_

 _Koro-sensei looks at the students and smiles_

Koro-sensei: Well class your next assignment is to make me look more human because my original disguise won't work on Nagisa's mom.

 _Everyone gets down knowing how scary Nagisa's mom is; even Nagisa is scared of her because of what she did to him._

Nagisa: My mom is scary ever since my dad after I was born and my mom lost it. She even told me she wanted me to be a girl so she told me to let my hair grow really long so I look like girl. it wasn't until I met Kayano who helped me fix my hair and gave me a new hair style.

Kayano: - _Smiles-_ You're welcome Nagisa

 _Koro-sensei keeps looking at Nagisa as he thinks to himself_

Koro-sensei: This is all my fault, I should have made it back in time, I'm sorry I failed you Hiromi and I failed you the most Nagisa - _He sheds a tear-_

 _Everyone looks and they ask him if he is alright._

Koro-sensei: I'm fine my students but we must start getting ready for the meeting

 _Everyone begins to help disguise Koro-sensei as Nagisa waits for his mom to arrive._

 **30 minutes later**

 _Nagisa sees his mom's car arrive and he tells everyone as he goes outside to meet her and bring her in._

Nagisa:- _Gulps-_ H..Hi mom

Hiromi: Hello son - _she looks at him and then looks at the 3-E building with disgust-_ Ew look at the building no wonder you're not learning enough. Look at this building so disgusting I can't wait for you to go back to the main building and get into a better high school which means a better college.= _She looks at Nagisa crazily-_

 _They walk into the classroom as everyone leaves then a mysterious figure came into the room and slowly came into the light. The mysterious figure is revealed to be Koro-sensei dressed as karasuma._

Nagisa: I'm screwed, goodbye Karma, Kayano and the rest I'll remember all of you - _He says to himself-_

 _They all sit down with Nagisa writing his will_

Koro-sensei: Nice to meet you , my name is Tadaomi Karasuma I am Nagisa teacher how may I help you today?

Hiromi: Ehm yes nice to meet you to now let's gets to the point. I want Nagisa switched out class 3-E and sent back to the main building that's all I want so _-she takes out a form-_ sign right here and we will be on our way from this disgusting building.

Koro-sensei: I will not sign it.

 _Hiromi face went into shock then anger_

Hiromi: I think you don't understand - _She gives him an evil look-_ I am doing this for my son! So sign it! Now!

Koro-sensei: Why don't we let Nagisa decide.

Hiromi: Ha! You make me laugh! Nagisa doesn't know what he wants. He is still my child, so just sign it!

Koro-sensei: I understand but Nagisa is smart enough to decide where he wants to go so we should let him decide.

Hiromi: Fine!

 _They both look at Nagisa_

Nagisa: I...I want to stay here and be with my friends.

 _His mom gets mad and begins to yell at him hysterically_

Hiromi: No you don't! You stupid child! You can make better smarter friends in the main building. You don't need these lower class students your smarter than them!

- _Her face begins to change into a devil-_

Nagisa: No! I'm done listening to you and also letting you push me around!

 _Hiromi in shock grabs the paper and takes Nagisa with her but before she leaves she looks at Karasuma as he stands up and notices a familiar necklace._

 **Later that night**

 _Hiromi comes back and tries to set the school on fire until an assassin tries to take her out but Nagisa comes and takes him out while Koro-sensei still disguised as Karasuma._

Koro-sensei: Ahh Nagisa it seems you took out that thief that they were talking about in the news would you mind going inside and call the police?

Nagisa: Uh sure I'm on it.

 _Nagisa goes inside as Koro-sensei helps Hiromi up._

Koro-sensei: I hope you don't mind the inconvenience, I would have taken care of him sooner but you came early.

Hiromi: You're not mad at me trying to burn down this disgusting building?

Koro-sensei: No I am not mad this is all my fault, I should have made it back in time but I was late and look what happen

 _Hiromi in shock asks him_

Hiromi: What do you mean? If you made it in time?

Koro-sensei: To stop you from marrying Shiro

Hiromi: Eh! How do you know about that?!

Koro-sensei: You really don't remember me? Even earlier when I had the necklace you gave me on

 _Koro-sensei takes out the necklace and shows it to Hiromi and she begins to cry_

Hiromi: - _crying-_ It can't be ...Yu..Yusu..Yusuke!

Koro-sensei: Long time no see Hiromi.

 _As she continues to cry she goes up to him and begins to repeatedly bitch slap him._

 _First bitch slap_

Hiromi: You lied to me!

 _Second bitch slap_

Hiromi: You let me marry that monster!

 _Third bitch slap_

Hiromi: You left me and our son alone!

 _Fourth bitch slap_

Hiromi: What's even worse is that you let me become a monster!

 _As she continued to bitch slap him. Koro-sensei just took them and finally after her hand began to bleed he stopped her and hugged her_

Koro-sensei: I am sorry for everything, I should have pushed myself to make it in time but I was too late but now I'm here for you and our son.

Hiromi: - _hugs him and cries-_ Never leave me again! And help me raise our son and be the best teacher he ever had!

Koro-sensei: I promise you!

 _They both then share a kiss and hoped no one caught them but little do they know there are two mysterious figures watching them in the distance._

Mysterious figure 1: - _Evil laugh-_ Oh Koro-sensei now I got my revenge plan ready and you better hope Nagisa doesn't get his hands on these pictures!

 _The mysterious figures comes to the light and its Karma!_

Mysterious figure 2: - _sadistic laugh-_ Now the fun will really begin! First I will take Hiromi away from you Yusuke then I will take you away from your son! Then finally Nagisa I will torture you slowly and make sure you watch both of your parent's death! THEN I WILL KILL YOU AND SEND YOUR BODY PARTS TO EACH OF YOUR FRIENDS TO SHOW THEM THAT THEY ARE NEXT AFTER YOUR FAMILY DIES!

 _The 2nd mysterious figure comes out of hiding and it is Shiro!_

 **Hey guys sorry for the late update again something personal happened to me which caused me not able to finish this story on time but i hope you guys enjoy it and leave some reviews. Also special thanks to animeandmangafangirl for helping me write and edit this story and also letting Kiyoko appear! Don't worry she will make more future appearances as this story progress**


	5. Chapter 4-Telling Nagisa time

**Chapter 4: Telling Nagisa Time**

As they keep kissing both Hiromi and Koro-sensei can hear police sirens coming and Nagisa comes out from classroom and they quickly stop kissing, praying Nagisa didn't see them.

Koro-sensei and Hiromi: Hi Nagisa! - _They talk to him nervously-_ did you call the police like we told you! - _Sweat is dripping from their faces-_

 _Nagisa with a confused face looking at them_

Nagisa: Why are you two talking at the same time? What happen while I was calling the cops? Why are you hugging my mom Koro-sensei? and why is the assassin trying to escape?

 _They sweat more because Nagisa is asking so many questions._

Koro-sensei: _-Panics and lets go of Hiromi-_ Oh my! I think I hear the cops in the front come on you assassin -He grabs the assassin and leaves-

 _Hiromi wipes the sweat off and begins to answer Nagisa questions_

Hiromi: Well Nagisa you scared us both and it's really late so we thought you were another assassin so that's why I jumped into Koro-sensei arms. Also nothing serious happen while you were calling the cops - _She turns red a little thinking about that kiss-_.

Nagisa: Mom you're turning red.

Hiromi: N..No I'm not, yo...you stupid boy I'm just catching a fever now let's go quickly.

 _Hiromi grabs Nagisa and takes him back into the car, as she gets in she sees Yusuke and winks at him._

 **The Next Day**

 _Everyone gathers around Nagisa and asks him what happen between Koro-sensei and his mom._

Kayano: Well tell us what happen?

Rio: Yea tell us, are you staying? Or leaving?

Karma: Did Koro-sensei give up after he saw how scary and bitchy your mom can be?

Okuda: That reminds me isn't Karasuma supposed to be back today?

Ikemen: Oh yea he is, hope Koro-sensei doesn't get caught.

Mysterious Scream: AHHHHHHHHH!

 _Everyone gets up and they go see who it was then they see smoke coming out of the teachers' lounge. They all peek inside and see Karasuma burning something and see Koro-sensei on his knees crying._

Koro-sensei: - _Crying-_ I said I was sorry Karasuma, it won't happen again please stop it - _Cries more-_

Karasuma:- _Pissed-_ YOU NEARLY COMPROMISED YOURSELF AND ALMOST PUT AN INNOCENT WOMAN IN DANGER AND ALSO YOU HAVE A SON YOU NEVER TOLD US ABOUT! YOU'RE PATHETIC SORRY WON'T CUT IT THIS TIME!1

Koro-sensei: Bu..But that's all my porn and chocolate I stole...I mean bought with my own money - _Cries more-_

Karasuma: I DON'T CARE YOU PERVERTED OCTOPUS! YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANY OF THE STUDENTS!

Koro-sensei: I promise! Now stop! Please! I beg you!

 _Just then they both see the kids peeping on them and Karasuma gets madder_

Karasuma: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS LOOKING AT?! SHOULDN'T YOU BE TRAINING!

 _Everyone runs away and goes back to training while Karasuma continues yelling at Koro-sensei and then notices that Bitch-sensei isn't there_

Karasuma: Where can that bitch be it was her duty to make sure you don't do anything stupid.

Koro-sensei: I...I thought you wouldn't call her a bi..

Karasuma: SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK!

 _Koro-sensei cries mores as Karasuma finds a note from Bitch-sensei saying she was out "sick" in reality she was scared to be there knowing Karasuma was coming back today._

Karma: So i guess you're meeting went pretty well since Karasuma just made our teacher another bitch - _Laughs_ \- So I guess we have two bitches now - _continues to laugh-._

Kayano: Karma! That isn't funny.

Ikemen: Yea Karma it's not Koro-sensei is a perv.

Rio: Did you get pictures of him crying? - _Smirks-_

Karam: Hell yea and also Ikemen he isn't the only perv around here - _He looks at the perv squad-_ so I think its just fair don't you think Nagisa.

Nagisa: I guess - _Sigh-_

Kayano: What's wrong Nagisa?

Nagisa: It's just this morning my mom was acting strange this morning like she was really happy about something and it kind of scares me for some reason like she isn't my real mom.

Karma: - _Laughs-_ Oh I know why she is happy,its because…

 _Just then Koro-sensei walks in trying to act like he never cried._

Koro-sensei: I'm sorry I took so long class I was trying to find my lunch because I thought had misplaced it or Karma took it again.

Karma: That's a load of crap, I would have stolen it and ate it then leave the leftovers on your desk so you can see I ate it.

Koro-sensei:- _Bursts into tears-_ Why do you have to be so cruel to your sensei don't you know I just lost two important things.

Everyone: We know.

Koro-sensei: _-Shocked-_ How do you know?1

Everyone: Karma posted it on the internet.

Koro-sensei: Nooooo!

 _After panicking and crying it was time for lunch and everybody went to lunch but Koro-sensei went to Nagisa house to see Hiromi,_

 **Nagisa's House**

 _Hiromi is watching TV when she hears a knock on the door and she goes answer it._

Hiromi: - _Opens door-_ Hel...Yusuke!

Yusuke: Hello Hiromi,

Hiromi: Come in come in Yusuke.

 _Yusuke comes in and they both sit down._

Hiromi: So what brings you to my home Yusuke - _Hiromi turns red-_

Yusuke: Well I came to see you and wanted to catch up since I haven't seen you in a long time.

Hiromi: - _Sheds tears of joy-_ Sure!

 _So they begin to talk about what happen after they were separated and tears were shed, laughs happen, and kissing happen until Hiromi asks Yusuke a question._

Hiromi: Yusuke I want you to move in with us! So we can live like a family!

Koro-sensei: - _Shocked-_ Bu...But Nagisa would find out and freak out we have to wait for the right time to tell him.

Hiromi: I waited long enough! It's time for us to be family please Yusuke! I beg you! _-She cries-_

Koro-sensei:- _Hugs her tight-_ Fine you win - _Nurufufufu-_ I will go get my stuff right now.

 _Couple minutes later Koro-sensei moves all his stuff into Hiromi's room and goes back to school and teach. After school Nagisa heads home and arrives to see Koro-sensei there._

Nagisa: Um Koro-sensei what are you doing here? In my house?

Koro-sensei: Well you see..

 _Hiromi comes to Yusuke's aid_

Hiromi: Well you see Nagisa I felt bad for him living in a disgusting building I offered him a chance to stay with us - _Smiling and sweating-_

Nagisa: - _Confused and freaked out-_ Okay… So where would he be sleeping.

Hiromi: With me

 _Nagisa with a look of disgust after imagining what could be happening decide to stop asking questions and just go to his room._

Hiromi: That was close but I do feel bad, Yusuke can you go check on him please? _-She asks concerned-_

Koro-sensei: Sure.

 _He goes upstairs to check on Nagisa to see if he is feeling well._

Koro-sensei: Um Nagisa is it alright if i come in?

Nagisa: Sure Koro-sensei.

 _Koro-sensei enters and sits next to him_

Koro-sensei: This is a nice room you got - _He looks around-_

Nagisa: Thanks, my mom always makes me clean it everyday even when it's not dirty.

Koro-sensei: Ah, I see - _He looks around and notices a picture of Nagisa holding a blue bunny-_ Nagisa what ever happen to this blue bunny I can't seem to find it in your room.

Nagisa: Hmm..lets see, Oh I gave it to Karma 2 years ago,he wanted it because he was looking for a present for someone.

Koro-sensei: I will be right back

 _Koro-sensei leaves through the window and heads to Karma's house to see if he could get it back. When he arrives he looks through a window and sees a little girl sleeping with the blue bunny. He then opens the window and slowly sneaks in going to the little girls bed and slowly takes the bunny until she wakes up screaming_

little girl- ONI-CHANN! THERE IS A BIG YELLOW MONSTER HELP ME!

 _Just then Koro-sensei tries to leave until Karma smashes through the door_

Karma: Kiyoko I'm here where is the monster?

Kiyoko: _-Crying-_ Right there he took my bunny!

 _Koro-sensei quickly leaves but Karma sees him_

Karma: YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU YELLOW BASTARD! WATCH TOMORROW I'LL TELL THE WHOLE SCHOOL YOUR DIRTY SECRET!

 _Koro-sensei then arrives back to Nagisa house and sees he's fallen asleep so he puts the bunny next to him and he goes to sleep until the next day in class where everyone is sitting and Karma is pissed off._

Koro-sensei: Good morning class, shall we begin todays lesson and Karma nice try but I'm too smart to fall for the old Knife on the chair trick

 _Just as he pulls it a big picture comes down showing Koro-sensei and Nagisa mom kissing and the whole classroom silent even Nagisa faints because he doesn't understand what's going on anymore._

 **Hey Guys I'm so sorry this is late but I had surgery to take out an infected gallbladder so that out me back by a lot and also I started college to so expect late updates also I would like to thank animefangirlandmanga for letting Kiyoko be in this story and also editing and helping me write this story so thank you so much guys hope ypu enjoy and wish me a speedy recovery.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapt** **er 5: Events Time**

As the class is going crazy after Karma has shown the picture of Koro-sensei and Nagisa's mom kissing. Everyone in the class is trying to make sense out of the picture while Karma is trying to revive Nagisa and Koro-sensei is panicking.

Kayano: Koro-sensei how could you do this to Nagisa?! - _Yells at Koro-sensei and runs to Nagisa-_

Okuda: I'm so confused, why would Koro-sensei attack Nagisa's mom like that?!

Rio: Umm Okuda he's not attacking her with his arms. He's attacking her with his Tongue!

 _Okuda turns red while everyone else starts to get the wrong ideas_

Okajima: So does that mean - _He turns red with a glare in his eye-_ that since you have tentacles Koro-sensei and she is a woman, so do you two… - _Pow!-_

 _Okajima is sent flying through the classroom by a pissed off Rio and everyone gets scared except for Karma._

Karma: - _Annoyed-_ Will all of you cut it out! We need to wake up Nagisa quickly!.

Everyone: Awwww

Karma: Okuda get me wasabi and mustard asap I don't want Nagisa to miss this moment.. You know how many memes we can make from his scarred for life face.

Everyone: - _Disappointed look-_ We should have known

Koro-sensei: Everyone stop! - _Tears-_ we must calm down and stop panicking or else you know who will hear. - _Continues to cry in fear-_

Everyone: _-looks at him-_ Shut up! You perv! You started this!

 _Everyone is going crazy while Koro-sensei is still crying and Nagisa is still unconscious until the door opens and the room begins to turn cold and everyone stops._

Koro-sensei: Oh no! Not you!It's not my fault! I'm sorry! - _He tries to rip down the poster crying in fear because of the person who entered the room-_

Karasuma: _-In shock-_ W-what the hell is going on in he..r..e..- _Looks at the photo of Koro-sensei and Hiromi kissing-_

 _The classroom continues to get colder and no one isn't able to move a foot as Koro-sensei is frozen with fear as he is trying to come up with a plan to run and hide forever._

Koro-sensei: Well look at the time...- _Grabs Nagisa and flies out if school as he sees the roof blow off because of the very very very pissed off Karasuma-_

Karasuma: COMEBACK HERE YOU STUPID OCTOPUS! i KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING!

 _Koro-sensei flies off with Nagisa in hand all the way to Nagisa house knowing Hiromi is there as soon as he arrives she looks worried._

Hiromi: - _Scared look on her face-_ What happen?!

Koro-sensei: They all found out about us Hiromi

 _As soon as Hiromi hears that she faints and Koro-sensei lays her and Nagisa on the couch and waits for them to wake up._

 **30 minutes later**

 _They both wake up as Koro-sensei gives them tea and he sits next to Hiromi as they both begin to explain to Nagisa on how they met_

Koro-sensei: And that's how you were made Nagisa. Now should I go into detail about how..Nagisa what's wrong you don't look well.

 _Nagisa gets up and runs to the bathroom and throws up. While Hiromi and Koro-sensei look at him smiling._

Koro-sensei: You think I went into too much detail honey? - _Nurufufufu-_

 _Nagisa throws up harder_

Hiromi: Not at all honey.

 _They kiss and Nagisa sees which causes him to puke more that lasted for 10 minutes._

Nagisa: Al...Alright I..I think I'm done.

 _They all walk back to the couch and Nagisa then asks the most important question._

Nagisa: Uh do I call you dad now or sensei still? What name should I call you Koro-sensei or Yusuke?

Koro-sensei: How about when were at school you can call me Koro-sensei and at home you can call me dad or Yusuke.

Nagisa: Alright dad! -Smiles-

Koro-sensei: _-Cries-_ You called me dad! - _Cries more as he hugs Nagisa tight_ -

 _Suddenly Hiromi comes down with suitcases_

Hiromi: Alright boys you can have more special moments while I'm gone.

Koro-sensei: Where are you going honey?

Nagisa: Yea mom where are you going?

Hiromi: I'm going to go see my parents in America for a while, turns out my dad did something dumb and now he's in a wheelchair so mom called and asked me if I can help her out until he gets better and I said sure.

Koro-sensei and Nagisa: Oh alright have a safe trip Mom/Honey we love you.

 _As she heads outside she turns and looks evilly at Yusuke._

Hiromi: Oh yea one more thing Yusuke if you dare bring anymore pornographic material in this house I will personally kill you with my bare hands.

Koro-sensei: - _Scared look on his face-_ Y...Yes madam!

 _After that she leaves and a couple of days pass by with no word from Hiromi until one day in class something happens that will change their lives forever._

Koro-sensei: Alright class does anyone of you have any questions

 _He dodges bullets from Ritsu_

Koro-sensei: Nice try Ri…

 _Suddenly Ritsu begins to go crazy until her screen goes pitch black for a couple of seconds until it comes back on but with something horrifying. The whole class freezes in shock there is no movement at all because what appears on the screen is a bloody unconscious Hiromi tied to a chair._

Koro-sensei: Hi..Hir..o..mi

Nagisa: M...o...m

 _Both are easily shocked as is the rest of the class and things got worse when they all here an evil laugh and figure coming out of the shadows._

Kayano: N..No why you?

Itona: Shi...Shiro!

Shiro:- _walks out of the shadows laughing evilly-_ Well seeing your faces was better than expected, I wonder what caused this?- _Looks at Hiromi-_ Oh wait - _Laughs evilly-_ you see Yusuke I told you I would get my revenge against you! So I had to get her away from you so I made sure her dad got into a little accident but that old man wouldn't shut his mouth so after I made that old hag call this bitch I killed them - _Laughs more evilly-_ Then kidnapping her was very easy but oh oh Yusuke the fun part was torturing her, oh her screams how they made me smile for joy!. _-Shiro keeps laughing evilly as he slowly pulls out a gun and his voice begins to get demonic-_.OH HOW SHE CRIED SAYING HER YUSUKE WILL SAVE HER BUT YOU NEVER CAME AND YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GLAD YOU DIDN'T BECAUSE THAT'S WHEN I FOUND SHE TRULY LOVES YOU AND THAT MAKES ME SICK BUT THEN AGAIN - _He points the gun towards_ Hiromi-

Koro-sensei: Stop it!

Shiro:- _Continues to laugh evilly as he pulls the trigger but nothing happens-_ HAHAHA YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOK ON ALL YOUR FACES IT'S PRICELESS IF I KILL HER NOW THEN THE FUN WILL END. SO YUSUKE AND NAGISA IF YOU WANT TO SAVE HER COME MEET ME AT THE OLD LABORATORY AND BRING THE CLASS ALONG SO THEY CAN WITNESS ALL THREE OF YOUR DEATHS… _-Bang-_

 _Everybody is shock they can't believe what just happen._

Nagisa; Mom!- _Begins to cry-_

Shiro:OOPS MAY IT WAS LOADED I GUESS YOU CAN'T ALWAYS HAVE A PERFECT PLAN ANYWAYS YOU KNOW WHERE TO MEET ME BUT YOU BETTER HURRY BEFORE I CUT HER BODY UP INTO LITTLE PIECES OR SHOULD I TRY TO BRING HER BACK TO LIFE AND CREATE MY OWN MONSTER OH WAIT I DID WITH YOU YUSUKE- _Laughs demonically as he drags her lifeless body away-_ SEE YOU SOON!

 _Then the screen goes black and then Ritsu comes back on seeing everyone's shocked faces and Nagisa crying and Koro-sensei having a faraway look in his face._

 **Hey guys its bfmvkid and sorry about the late update its because I started college and there giving so much work so now the updates hopefully will happen every 3 weeks hopefully. Also next chapter will be the epic fight scene but I will probably need your guys help with ideas on what should happen in the fight so if you have any ideas message me them. Thank you guys again and also for animeandmangafangirl who helped me start this whole series and helps me edit each chapter.**


	7. Quick Update!

**Hey guys Bfmvfan97 here I released a poll last night or this morning I don't remember lol but the poll is on my page and it's to decide Shiro's fate in Hidden Secret chapter 6 part 2 so go vote.**


	8. Chapter 6 part 1: Koro-sensei vs Shiro!

**Chapter 6: Koro-sensei vs Shiro!**

As everyone is still in shock because of the murder of Hiromi, Ritsu comes back online as looks at everyone's shocked faces and begins to ask what has just happen and Nagisa in shock tears running down his face answers.

Nagisa: M...M...M...MY MOM JUST GOT MURDERED! IN FRONT OF US ALL!

 _Nagisa begins to break down again savagely punching the floor until his knuckles begin to bleed and him repeating…_

Nagisa: THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!

 _He keeps punching the floor until Kayano grabs him and stops him._

Kayano:- _Hugging Nagisa-_ NAGISA CALM DOWN! _-She tells him as she sees his bloody knuckles and she begins to cry-_ PLEASE NAGISA! LISTEN TO ME!

 _Nagisa doesn't care and he pushes her away and keeps punching the floor until a crying Karma kicks him and gets on top of him._

Karma: - _Crying and pinning Nagisa down-_ Listen here you stupid idiot! I know what happen right now is traumatizing but you can't just make yourself bleed to death without getting revenge on that sick son of a bitch! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!

 _Karma with tears in his eyes begins to punch his best friend over and over again saying…_

Karma: Snap out of it! You stupid idiot!

 _Karma keeps punching Nagisa until Okuda, Ikeman, and Kayano try to pull him off of Nagisa._

Okuda: Karma stop it right now! _-Tears rolling down her face-_

Ikeman: Yea Karma! Nagisa has been through enough already! - _Crying-_

Kayano: - _Crying_ \- PLEASE KARMA! KORO-SENSEI STOP HIM!

 _Just then Koro-sensei goes through the roof and everyone looks knowing where he is going._

 _At the old laboratory Shiro is waiting while looking at Hiromi's motionless body._

Shiro: - _Walks toward Hiromi's body and plays with her hair-_ Oh my sweet Hiromi how you could have been mine but instead you chose that has been assassin! - _He slaps Hiromi's corpse and his voice begins to become demonic- YOU COULD HAVE BEEN MINE! I WOULD HAVE GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING! THAT BASTARD TOOK YOU AWAY BUT OH HOW MUCH I WISH YOU WERE STILL ALIVE SO YOU CAN SEE ME KILL HIM AND YOUR PATHETIC SON!_

 _Just then Shiro hears a crash through the ceiling._

Shiro:- _Smiling evilly-_ AHH THE GUEST OF HONOR HAS ARRIVED MY DEAR I SHALL GO GET HIM SO DON'T MOVE...OH WAIT YOU CAN'T! _-laughs evilly and walks to the center of the lab- AHH SO YOU DID COME ALONE, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE BROUGHT THAT WEAK CLASS OF YOURS TO WITNESS YOUR DEATH BUT I GUESS YOU DIDN'T WANT TO GET EMBARRASSED IN FRONT OF THEM._

 _Just then Koro-sensei in a fit of rage tackles Shiro to the ground and begins to pummel him with his mach 20 adding him making his tentacle fist faster._

Koro-sensei: _-pissed off-_ WHAT'S WRONG I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME BUT IT SEEMS I'M THE ONE WHO IS GOING TO END UP DOING IT TO YOU - _Keeps pummeling-_ YOU MADE ME INTOTHIS MONSTER SO FOR ONCE I THINK I SHOULD ACT LIKE ONE AND KILL MY CREATOR.

 _Koro-sensei then begins to throw shiro around the room like a ragdoll at every object in sight not even breaking a sweat until he steps on a metal plate which goes off and it explodes with anti-Koro-sensei pellets hitting him all at once. This distraction gives Shiro time to recover._

Shiro: - _Cracks neck and evilly stares at Koro-sensei-_ YOU LUCKY BASTARD! I ONLY THOUGHT YOU WOULD GET A FEW SHOTS IN BUT I GUESS I HAD TO AN EXTRA FEW FOR THE FUN TO FINALLY BEGIN!.

 _Just as Koror-sensei is recovering Shiro charges at him with knives coated with the anti-Koro-sensei chemicals. Koro-sensei dodges the attack using some of the energy he regains but then he steps on another plate and it explodes as well._

Koro-sensei: - _In pain-_ Dammit! You must have this whole room trapped don't you?! - _Keeps dodging Shiro's attacks-_

Shiro: _-Laughs evilly-_ TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO FIGURE IT OUT BUT IT'S TOO LATE NOW YOU BASTARD!

 _Shiro tackles him onto another plate which goes off and he begins trying to stab him but Koro-sensei blocks it and punches Shiro across the room as his 3 of his tentacles regenerated just in time._

Koro-sensei: - _Breathes heavily-_ At this rate… _-breathes-_ I have no chance of winning unless I get rid of these plates around the ground but how _-Looks around-_ Common Yusuke think of something before he gets back up - _Keeps looking around and sees old crates-_ Those could work and by setting off these plates at the same time I can use the distraction to hea..

 _Just then Shiro cuts off a tentacle_

Shiro: - _Laughing evilly-_ I THOUGHT YOU WERE KNOWN AS THE GOD OF DEATH THE MOST FEARSOME AND LEGENDARY ASSASSIN EVER KNOWN TO ASSASSINS BUT I GUESS TEACHING THOSE STUPID BRAINLESS PRIMATES KNOWN AS YOUR SO CALLED STUDENTS HAS MADE YOU WEAK AND SOFT

 _Shiro begins trying to cut off the other tentacles but then Koro-sensei blocks him having recovered 70% of his strength back._

Koro-sensei: You're dead wrong- _Wraps tentacles around Shiro and throws him at the crates-_ MY STUDENTS HAVE MADE ME STRONGER!

 _As the crates begin to fall and the traps begin to go off smoke begins to cover the room as Koro-sensei uses this to his advantage to rest until a gunshot goes off and a pellet pierces him close to his heart._

Koro-sensei: - _coughs up blood and falls to the ground-_ But how?!

 _Shiro then walks through the smoke with a sniper in his hand and laughing evilly, walking towards Koro-sensei._

Shiro: Tsk Tsk Tsk Tsk I told you, you were getting old now look at you, pathetic. I wanted a death fight but all you gave me was nothing - _Voice changes_ \- OH WELL THE FUN ENDS NOW!

 _Shiro points the gun at Koro-sensei's heart and gets ready to pull the trigger._

Shiro: DIE LIKE YOUR PATHETIC WIFE - _Bang-_

 _The gun is shot out of Shiro's hands and he looks around to see who did it._

Shiro:- _Looking around-_ WHO DID THAT! - _Still looking around-_ SHOW YOURSELVES NOW AND I MIGHT LET YOU KEEP BOTH YOUR ARMS

 _Just then another gunshot goes off and Shiro gets hit in his right shoulder._

Shiro: - _In pain holding his right shoulder-_ AHH!.. NOW YOU MADE ME MAD! I WILL KILL YOU ALL WHEN I FIND YOU!

 _As shiro is looking around he begins to see movement in the smoke and then suddenly he is punched in the face and kicked in the stomach and as he wobbles back a grenade is thrown in front of him and blasts sends him flying across the room. The room begins to clear and Koro-sensei is happy and amaze to see who saved him._

Koro-sensei: - _Crying-_ You guys really came to save me knowing your lives will be in danger.

 _As the smoke finally clears class 3-E is standing around Koro-sensei._

Kayano: Of course! You're our teacher!

Rio: Yea you perverted octopus we wouldn't want you to have all the fun kicking this psychopath ass.

Itona: But wasn't Shiro kicking Koro-sensei's ass before we got here.

Rio: Shush Itona!

 _Koro-sensei continues crying as he is helped up by Terasaka and and Maehara._

Koro-sensei: - _Stops crying-_ I appreciate the help but now you must all leave, as your teacher it's my duty to make sure all of you are safe so, i'm going to ask you all to leave please.

Karma: No way! We can't let him kill you because if he did all our training and hard work would have been for nothing.

Nagisa: He's right dad.

Koro-sensei: Nagisa! What are you doing here?!

Nagisa: I came to save you and get revenge for mom!

Koro-sensei: - _Crying-_ Oh all you guys thank you!

 _Just then Chiba shouts at them._

Chiba: Uh guys I hate to cut the emotional moment but that psychopath is getting back up.

Nagisa: Right! - _Looks at everyone- Everyone_ initiate plan KARMA!

Everyone: YES!

Nagisa: And dad get some rest let us handle this now.

Koro-sensei: Are you sure Nagisa?

Nagisa: Yes I'm sure; after all I am the son of the god of death.

Koro-sensei: You sure are son - _Smiles and begins to cry and rests-_

Nagisa: Alright everybody into position now! Chiba and Hayami keep shooting at his feet to slow him down!

Chiba and Hayami: Roger! - _They keep shooting at Shiro's feet-_

Nagisa: Itona how much longer before the toy helicopter is ready?!

Itona: Five more minutes!

Nagisa: Alright! Takebayashi have you connected with Ritsu yet?!

Takebayashi: Almost!

Nagisa: Hurry we need her! Kayano, Rio, Okuda how much longer for the explosives.

All three of them: 6 minutes

Nagisa: Roger! Karma lets do this and the rest of you choose a team to be with quickly!

 _The rest of class 3-E splits up while Nagisa and Karma charge at Shiro as he is dodging the bullets._

Shiro: You worthless students are persistent but what makes you think you're silly plan could match my intellect.

Karma: - _Throws wasabi grenade at Shiro-_ Ahh shut up you sorry excuse of a man, you're just mad that Koro-sensei gets to make love to Nagisa mom every night and you can't

Nagisa:- _Embarrassed face-_ Karma I think nobody needed to know that.

Karma: Of course people needed to know that especially him.

 _As Nagisa and Karma reach Shiro the fight begins as Chiba and Hayami stop shooting and everyone watches the fight. Shiro tries to punch Nagisa in the face but Karma kicks Shiro's arm away and at that moment Nagisa took advantage of the opening to use his Bloodlust technique but before he can use it Shiro kicks him in the face then throws Karma into Nagisa._

Shiro: _-Laughing evilly-_ YOU DAM FOOLS! YOU THINK THAT TRICK WILL WORK ON ME! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, YOUR TRICKS WON'T WORK ON ME!

 _As Shiro is laughing at the knocked down Karma and Nagisa a toy helicopter appears in front of him._

Shiro: - _Laughing-_ YOU SEE, YOU WEAK MINDED HUMANS HAVE TO RELY ON A TOY TO SAVE - _Continues to laugh-_

 _As Shiro is laughing the toy helicopter opens up revealing explosives in them and then the helicopter begins to shoot the explosives at Shiro._

Nagisa: We got him now!

Karma: Yea, can't believe your plan actually worked!

 _Everyone begins to catch their breath and Koro-sensei smiles as his students until Takebayashi finally makes connection with Ritsu who is panicking._

Ritsu: Everyone you must leave! Now!

Takebayashi: Why?! What's wrong Ritsu?!

Ritsu: It's Shiro! You all must leave now! He's…

 _Just then an evil laugh is heard coming through the smoke and it's Shiro._

Nagisa: Impossible!

Karma: Dammit!

Shiro: You know what; you useless human life forms did do something to me - _Voice changes-_ YOU ALL FUCKING PISSED ME OFF!

 _Just then Shiro takes off punching both Nagisa and Karma then he quickly appears in front of Chiba and Hayami, he breaks their rifles with his bare hands._ _Chiba sees Shiro about to hit Hayami and he gets in the way trying to protect her resulting him being injured. Shiro then grabs the injured Chiba and throws him at Hayami and the others behind her._

Shiro: PATHETIC WEAKLINGS!

 _Shiro then goes to Itona and grabs him the throat._

Shiro: I CREATED YOU AND TREATED YOU LIKE MY SON! BUT THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!

Itona: Go to hell!

 _Shiro angrily throws Itona at Okuda, Rio, and Kayano, he then quickly grabs the device for_ _Takebayashi and smacks him with it and sees Ritsu on the screen._

Shiro: SO YOUR NAME NOW IS RITSU AS THEY CALL YOU, WELL IT'S TOO BAD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE ALL YOUR "FRIENDS" GET MURDERED BY ME!

 _Shiro then destroys the device in his bare hands then turns his attention again to Okuda, Rio, and Kayano._

Shiro:- _Walking towards them-_ NOW NOW WHICH ONE OF YOU YOUNG LADIES MADE THESE EXPLOSIVES - _He stands over them-_ IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN YOU KAYANO YOU'RE NOT EVEN CAPABLE OF KILLING SOMEONE FOR REVENGE AND FOR THE BLONDE GIRL YOU JUST LOOK TO STUPID TO ME, SO THAT FINALLY LEAVES YOU THE PURPLE HAIR GIRL.

 _Shiro then picks up Okuda by her throat._

Shiro: AHH YES IT WAS YOU WHO CREATED THE EXPLOSIVES - _laughing evilly-_ WHY DO YOU HELP THESE INCOMPATIBLE FOOLS WHEN YOU CAN COME WITH ME AND WE CAN START CREATING MORE THAN JUST EXPLOSIVES. IMAGINE IT WE CAN CREATE MORE STABLE COPIES OF YOUR BELOVED TEACHER AND SELL THEM TO WARRING COUNTRIES TO MAKE A LOT OF MONEY.

Okuda: - _Trying to breathe-_ Because they're my friends! And I will never leave them behind!- _She throws wasabi that Karma gave her into Shiro's eyes._

Shiro: - _Drops Okuda-_ YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU!

 _Just as he is about to strike Okuda, Shiro feels a sharp pain in his back and when he turns around he sees a pissed of Karma lodging a Knife into him._

Karam: DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FUCKING HAND ON HER YOU BASTARD!

 _Karma tackles Shiro to the ground and begins to stab him multiple times and everyone watching is in shock. No one is trying to stop him as he repeatedly continues stabbing and cutting Shiro until the Knife finally breaks and he glares at the bloodied Shiro._

Karma: That's what you deserve you bas…

 _Everyone in shock sees a tentacle wrapped around karma's throat._

Shiro: _\- Laughing demonically-_ I HAVE TO HANDED TO YOU KID, YOU HAVE A GREAT MURDERING TALENT BUT YOU PICKED THE WRONG PERSON TO KILL.

 _Shiro throws Karma to Okuda as more tentacles appear out his body and he begins to go on a rampage injuring most of class 3-E until he is stopped by a fully recovered Koro-sensei._

Koro-sensei: That's enough I won't let you hurt any of my students anymore! Now I know why you have gotten more sadistic it's because of those damn tentacles destroying your brain.

Shiro:- _Laughs demonically_ \- NO YOUR WRONG YUSUKE, I'M NOT UNDER THE TENTACLES CONTROL LIKE THE LAST TWO. THERE UNDER MY CONTROL!

 _Shiro charges at Koro-sensei and there fight begins again but this time Koro-sensei gets the upper hand knowing Shiro is exhausted from the previous fights but he is wrong as Shiro hits him in close to his heart hard causing Koro-sensei to bleed and falling to the ground. Shiro takes advantage of this and begins to pummel him to the ground,_

Shiro: WHAT'S WRONG YUSUKE?! EARLIER YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME! BUT I GUESS YOU WERE WRONG AGAIN! NOW YOUR WHOLE PRECIOUS CLASS GETS TO WATCH ME KILL YOU. - _Keeps pummeling Koro-sensei-_

 _The only thing Koro-sensei does is smile and which makes Shiro madder causing Shiro to punch him faster until Shiro feels snake wrap around him and cut off one his main tentacles from his head._

Shiro: - _In pain-_ AHH YOU BASTARD CHILD I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU FIRST!

 _Shiro throws off Nagisa and takes the knife away from him._

Shiro: _-Standing over Nagisa wrapping his tentacle around his neck-_ I SHOULD KILL YOU NOW, THERE IS NO ONE TO SAVE YOU! NOT EVEN YOUR DAD CAN HELP YOU NOW! - _Shiro begins to slowly choke Nagisa laughing as everyone watches until a gunshot is fired.-_

 _Shiro lets go of Nagisa and holds his chest trying to stop the bleeding and this time Nagisa hits his bloodlust technique which cause Shiro to wobble and it give Koro-sensei the opportunity to rip of the other tentacles attached to Shiro's head. As he falls to the ground he is in shock like everyone else to see the person who shot him._

Shiro:N...No it can't be - _Coughs out blood-_ I killed you.

Nagisa: M...M...Mom!

Koro-sensei: Hiromi!

 _Everyone is in shock to see Hiromi alive as she walks toward the defenseless Shiro and puts the gun to his head and…_

 **Hey guys its bfmvkid here yes I am ending this chapter with a cliffhanger because about a couple weeks ago I released a poll letting you guys the readers decide Shiro's fate and also the poll has been extended till next week since I'm in college and get loads of so go vote.**

 **Q: Why does Karma punch Nagisa?**

 **A: Too stop him from making himself bleed to death.**


	9. Chapter 6 Part 2 Aftermath Time!

**Chapter 6 Aftermath Time!**

The smoke begins to clear as the room goes silent with everyone in shock again seeing Hiromi who was suppose to be dead pointing a gun at the beaten up Shiro and glaring up at Hiromi.

Shiro: - _Breathing heavily and coughing up blood-_ D...Da..Damit! You bitch! I thought I killed you!

Hiromi: _-Breathing heavily-_ I...I guess you let your lust for revenge blind you from checking if you really did shoot me.

 _Everyone is still shocked as they watch the conversation between Hiromi and a near death Shiro._

Shiro: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I KILLED YOU!

 _Then a mysterious voice began to talk from the shadows_

Mysterious voice: Because I made you think you killed Hiromi.

 _Just then everyone looked as two mysterious figures begin approaching from the shadows._

Mysterious voice: Next time you try to hack me make sure you do it right you perverted bitch!

2nd Mysterious voice: Oi! Ritsu calm down, don't you see we have a lady present.

Ritsu: Sorry, Karasuma.

 _Finally as they walk out of the shadows everyone sees Karasuma who is pushing Ritsu, as Shiro begins to lose it again._

Shiro: - _On the ground cursing-_ YOU STUPID PIECE OF METAL SHIT! WHEN I GET UP I WILL DISMANTLE YOU AND SELL YOUR ROBOTIC BITCH ASS! JUST ENJOY YOUR LAST MOME- _Bang!-_

 _A bullet then passes Shiro's right cheek_

Hiromi: _-Pissed off-_ Don't you ever fucking talk to a lady like that! I don't care if she is a robot she's still a lady you piece of shit!

 _After the shot was heard everybody finally snapped out of it._

Nagisa: - _Crying-_ M...Mo...Mom! You're alive!

Koro-sensei: - _Crying-_ Hiromi! You're alive! This means I don't have to use that da...I mean funeral site.

 _Hiromi glares at Yusuke with the death stare and Yusuke hides behind Nagisa._

Nagisa: - _Wipes tears off-_ Um dad what are you doing?

Koro-sensei: - _Scared-_ Hiding from the enemy.

Nagisa: - _Stares at him confused-_ But shiro is right over there on the ground.

Koro-sensei: - _Peeks out-_ No not him, It's your mother.

 _Nagisa looks at his mom and sees bloodlust in her eyes as she cracks her knuckles at Koro-sensei who is everyone continues to celebrate._

Karma: - _Sheds a tear-_ Yes! Now I don't have to delete all these pictures of Nagisa's mom and Koro-sensei making out.

Rio: - _Hugs Karma-_ Your right!

Okuda: - _Crying-_ I'm so happy for you Nagisa - _Glares at Rio and whispers- GET THE FUCK OFF MY MAN BEFORE I CUT YOU BITCH!_

Rio: _-Turns around and glares at Okuda-_ Did you say something Okuda

Okuda: - _Snaps out of it-_ Um no!

Rio: Oh okay.

Kayano: - _Crying and speaks to herself out loud-_ Yes! My future mother-in-law is alive...I mean Nagisa you better hug your mother!.

 _Just then Rio and Karma appear behind her._

Rio and Karma: Don't worry Kayano we got it all on tape.

 _Kayano begins to turn red, just then Shiro begins to yell._

Shiro: - _Tries to stand up and gets up on one knee-_ ALL YOU PRIMATES SHUT THE FUCK UP! AFTER I KILL THIS BITCH, I WILL KILL OF YOU AND YOUR LOVE ONES. - _Glares at Karma-_ AND THE FIRST PERSON I WILL START WITH IS YOU KARMA! _-Laughs demonically-_ YES YOU WILL DO FIND AS MY FIRST VICTIM BUT FIRST I WILL GET RID OF YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE SISTER KIYO…- _Bam!-_

 _Hiromi pistol whips shiro who falls to the ground holding and covering his bloody mouth._

Hiromi: - _Glares down at Shiro and points the gun at Shiro-_ Shut up you bitch! You leave that poor girl alone! - _Locks and loads the gun-_ Prepare to die you sadistic monster!

 _As Hiromi gets ready to shoot Koro-sensei stops her and hugs her while disarming her at the same time._

Koro-sensei: - _Hugging a struggling Hiromi-_ It's not worth it, don't stoop to his level Hiromi he's not worth it.

 _Hiromi begins to cry and pound on Yusuke's chest begging him to let her go._

Hiromi: - _Crying-_ Let me go! Please Yusuke! _-She begins to cry more-_ I need to kill him so he doesn't hurt anyone else.

 _Hiromi keeps struggling as Nagisa hugs her from behind as Hiromi feels Nagisa's hug she stops struggling and pounding and hugs her family. Just as the Shiota family is hugging Shiro begins stands up from the ground and picks up the gun and aims it at Nagisa's back._

Shiro: PREPARE TO DIE NAGISA!

 _As Shiro is about to shoot Nagisa he is kicked to the wall by Karasuma_

Karasuma: - _Glares at Shiro_ \- Oi! didn't anyone teach you about respect.

 _Everyone glares at Karasuma and Shiro as Ikeman yells_

Ikeman: Hey everyone! Shiro is about to get his ass kicked by Karasuma!

Terasaka: Alright finally!

Chiba with Hayami: Here Hayami we can watch the fight togther.

Hayami: - _Glares at him-_ Of course baka.

 _As they sit next to each other they hold hands._

 _Karma grabs okuda by the arm and takes her to a great spot to watch the fight._

Kama: Here okuda we can get a great view from here

Okuda: - _Blushing like crazy-_ Um.. ...a great spot!

Karma: - _Hugs okuda from behind and cuddles with her-_ Sheesh you don't have to yell and you can rest on my chest while I hold you.

Okuda: - _Nosebleeds a little-_ ...Sure Karma - _She puts her head on Karma's chest-_

 _As everyone gets comfortable to watch the fight Shiro glares at them._

Shiro: WHAT THE HELL ALL OF YOU OF YOU LOOKING ABOUT HE'S JUST A P.E. TEACHER WHO IS IN LOVE WITH A PATHETIC ASSASSIN SLUT!

 _Just then the room begins to get cold and everyone glares at a pissed off smiling Karasuma. Then Koro-sensei carries Hiromi and Nagisa to safety._

Koro-sensei: - _Turns around and asks the students-_ Who wants popcorn?! My treat!

 _Everyone raises their hand as Koro-sensei uses his mach 20 speed to get them all popcorn as they watch the fight._

Shiro: SILLY PRIMATES ENJOY YOUR LAST MEAL BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL! AFTER I KILL THIS P…

 _Shiro is then kicked in the stomach by a pissed off Karasuma._

Karasuma: - _Enraged and smiling-_ SHE IS NOT A SLUT! SHE IS MY LADY!

 _Back at class 3-E Bitch-sensei has a nosebleed while babysitting Kiyoko._

Kiyoko: Um pretty lady your nose is bleeding

Bitch-sensei: - _Glares at Kiyoko and pulls out her mirror-_ Oh it's nothing really - _She then cleans her nose and stares at a picture of Karasuma._

 _Back at fight , Shiro just recovered from the kick and gets up_

Shiro: YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!

 _Shiro grabs a knife with one hand and dirt in the other hand as she charges at a pissed off Karasuma_

Shiro: Prepare to die!

 _Shiro maneuvers quickly as he throws dirt at Karasuma to blind him and as Karasuma is blinded by the dirt Shiro swings his knife to the left to stab the blinded Karasuma. Suddenly Shiro's knife is stopped and Shiro is in shock as he sees Karasuma biting down on his knife and breaks it with his jaw._

Shiro: - _In shock-_ YO...YOU...YOU'RE NOT HUMAN! WHAT ARE YOU?!

 _Just as Shiro is still in shock he doesn't notice notice Karasuma lift his right leg up and then bringing it down hard onto Shiro. The force of the hit drills Shiro to the ground knocking him out for good and finally ending the nightmare._

 _Koro-sensei appears in a referee shirt and raises Karasuma's hand._

Koro-sensei: And your winner by knockout Tadaomi Karasuma!

 _Everyone cheers and Nagisa hugs his mom who is crying tears of joy_

Hiromi:- _Crying-_ Finally it's over!

 _As everyone is celebrating Karasuma turns and stares at Koro-sensei_

Karasuma: - _Staring at Koro-sensei-_ Oi octopus! I can't believe you had trouble with this guy, maybe he was right you have gotten soft. I guess these kids won't have any trouble killing you then after all - _Smirks-_

Koro-sensei: - _Nurufufufu-_ That's were your wrong Karasuma I didn't show my full strength because the kids were around and I don't want them to find out until graduation day - _Nurufufufu-_

Karasuma: Then you better give them all you got on that day or else they will kill you and who knows your son might be the one to strike the final blow.

Koro-sensei: Maybe he will

Karasuma: - _Smirking and turns to everyone-_ Alright everyone time to go home. I'll have doctors go to all your houses to check on you.

 _Everyone helps each other as they thank Karasuma and go home._

Karasuma: Go spend time with your family family Yusuke, i'll make sure Shiro makes it to jail and doesn't try to escape.

Koro-sensei: I will, thank you Karasuma

 _Koro-sensei goes and carries Hiromi and Nagisa back home, As they arrive home and enter the house Hiromi notices the laptop open and goes to close it but she is shocked to what she sees._

Hiromi: - _Voice becomes demonic and glares at Yusuke-_ YUSUKE! HOW DARE YOU SIGN UP FOR A DATING WEBSITE!

Koro-sensei: _-Shocked and scared-_ Um well you see... _NAGISA TONGUED KISSED KAYANO AND THE PICTURES ARE ONLINE!_

Nagisa: DAD!

Hiromi: My baby had his first kiss already! I'm so happy for you!

Nagisa: - _Confused-_ So am I off the hook mom?

Hiromi: - _Voice change-_ RUN!

 _Koro-sensei quickly grabs Nagisa and he takes him to Karma's house to hide from Hiromi's rage_

Karma: Get the hell out my house!

Kiyoko: Ahh! Evil octopus!

 _As Karma chases them around his house Nagisa could only think what's next for him and his dad._

 **Hey guys I'm sorry fro the late update it's because the past couple of weeks have been filled with midterms and essays so I barely had time to write plus I'm a gamer so I get distracted with video games. And as you can see Karasuma kicking Shiro ass and taking him to jail won!. Also got sick (not pointing any fingers at anyone) but now I'm feeling better and college is almost finished I will update the story every three weeks hopefully so enjoy the new chapter and leave reviews.**


	10. Chapter 7: Field trip time!

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry I haven't update in a long time. College just began up again and its difficult, I also went through persona; problems that really affected me and it took me so much time to write this. However, I feel a lot better and now updating is back to every three weeks! So enjoy! Leave reviews!**

 **Chapter 7: Field Trip Time**

A week has gone by after the Shiro incident as everyone is recovering from their wounds as we head into the Shito household we see Hiromi who still has medical tape around her arms and forehead cooking breakfast for her family.

Hiromi: - _Finishes cooking and yells-_ Oh boys breakfast is ready!

 _As she yells Koro-sensei comes flying down the stairs into the kitchen sitting down waiting for the food that Hiromi has cooked him. As Nagisa wakes up and slowly walks to the kitchen rubbing his eyes as he sits down next too Koro-sensei._

Nagisa:- _Rubbing his eyes-_ Good morning Mom and Dad.

Koro-sensei: _-Smiles in excitement-_ You called me dad! - _Tears begin to fall down his face-_

Nagisa: _-Chuckles-_ Well you are my dad - _Keeps chuckling-_

 _Just then Koro-sensei puts on a #1 dad shirt as Hiromi and Nagisa chuckle as Himori begins to reveal what she made for breakfast._

Hiromi: _-Stops chuckling and smiles-_ Alright boys that's enough laughing, it's time for breakfast. _-She looks at Koro-sensei first-_ First off let's start with you Yusuke. - _She smiles as she moves away revealing Yusuke breakfast-_

Koro-sensei: _-Drooling in excitement-_ I...Is th...that all for me?!

Hiromi: - _Smiles-_ Yes! - _She begins to go down the tower of food naming each delicious food-_ We have chocolate cake, chocolate pie. vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and cookie n cream ice cream, oreo cookies. and M&M's. For drinks we have apple juice, fruit punch and soda and for dessert more candy!

 _Koro-sensei lunges at his breakfast with eyes of a predator and begins to devour the food and also secretly hiding some candy in his coat while Nagisa and Hiromi look on with shocked faces._

Nagisa: - _Chuckles and sweating a little-_ Umm dad shouldn't you slow down a little dad? You might choke.

 _Koro-sensei quickly turns around and hisses at Nagisa as Hiromi smacks hard._

Hiromi: - _Angry-_ Don't you dare hiss at are son! Your lucky i'm letting you eat all that junk food so enjoy it because it would be the last time you are allowed to eat junk food in this house!

Koro-sensei: _-Stops eating and cries-_ I'm sorry Nagisa, I didn't mean to hiss at you, what kind of father am I? - _Continues crying and rips off #1 dad shirt-_ Please forgive me!

Nagisa: - _Confused and shaking his head-_ It's alright dad you don't have to cry about it, I will love you no matter what just like I love mom. - _Chuckling-_

 _Koro-sensei stops crying and puts on another #1 dad shirt and smile really big._

Koro-sensei: - _Hugs both Hiromi and Nagisa-_ And I shall protect the both of you.

 _Hiromi tears up a bit and Nagisa smile really big as his mom pulls away and gets Nagisa breakfast ready._

Hiromi: - _Wipes her face-_ Alright enough of that it's still breakfast time so let's eat - _She smiles as she gets her and Nagisa's breakfast ready-_ Alright Nagisa and I will be having some healthy vegetables with some egg whites and little side of bacon on it. - _She smiles and serves her and Nagisa-_

Nagisa: - _Smiles and smells food-_ It smells good mom, thank you!

Hiromi: - _Smiles-_ Thank you son! Oh! Hey dear did you tell Nagisa about the field trip you plan on taking him and his classmates today?

Koro-sensei: - _Stops eating and looks at them-_ Oh yea thanks for reminding me dear, Nagisa i'm taking the whole class on a field trip around the world for two days.

Nagisa: - _Smiles in confusion-_ Really dad? That sounds fun but how will you do it when we have your mach 20 speed?

Koro-sensei: - _Nurufufufu-_ All will be revealed son to you and the class but right now I need too take care of some personal business so I will see you all later. - _Gets up and flies through the window-_

Hiromi: Don't be late to work Yusuke! _-yelling from the window as he flies off-_

Koro-sensei: I won't - _Yelling back-_

 _Hiromi smiles as she tells Nagisa too get ready while Koro-sensei is heading too Karma's house to do some business with someone there. As he arrives he sees Karma leave his house as he goes around quietly and knocks on the window of Kiyoko's bedroom. As Kiyoko hears the Knock she slowly approaches the window nervous and sacred holding her blue teddy bear._

Kiyoko: - _Nervous-_ Wh...Who's there?! Im warning you that I have a blue teddy bear and lots of wasabi that my brother gave me so show yourself!

Koro-sensei: - _Pops out-_ Don't worry young Kiyoko it's just me the big yellow octopus who tried to steal your teddy bear and broke into your house the past couple of weeks.

Kiyoko: _-Opens the window and throws wasabi in Koro-sensei eyes-_ Get away from me you big meanie! How dare you try to steal teddy from me! - _She keeps throwing wasabi in his eyes-_

Koro-sensei: - _Screams in pain-_ Ahhhh! Wa..wai..Wait Kiyoko, i'm sorry but I have a proposition for you and it involves candy! - _Screaming in pain_ -

Kiyoko: - _Stops throwing and looks at him-_ I'm listening

Koro-sensei: - _Wipes his eyes and sits down-_ Well i'm taking your brother and the rest of the class on a field trip around the world for two days and I need someone to take pictures of any of the couples or any of the students embarrassing moments for me since they know I will be trying to do it plus you can blackmail your brother to get you anything you want.

Kiyoko: - _Looking lost-_ Ahhh okay big yellow octopus but I need to ask you something very important? - _Gives Koro-sensei serious look-_

Koro-sensei: - _Nervous-_ What is it?

Kiyoko: How much candy are you giving me?

Koro-sensei: - _Lifts his right side of the coat to reveal all the candy he had saved-_ 1 pound of candy

Kiyoko: - _keeps looking serious-_ Triple or nothing

Koro-sensei: - _Shocked but delighted-_ Then we have ourselves a deal - _Nurufufufu-_

 _They shake hands and as Koro-sensei is about to leave Kiyoko throws a wasabi bottle next to him_

Kiyoko: - _Mad pulling out her cell phone-_ Where do you think your going?! I want the candy now or i'm telling oni-chan you came back in the house and ate my teddy bear!

Koro-sensei: - _Nurufufufu-_ You wouldn't do..

 _Koro-sensei is shocked too see Kiyoko has already written a text to Karma and she has her thumb on the send button._

Koro-sensei: _-Crying and on his knees dropping all the candy-_ Here you go Kiyoko but please don't text your older brother please! - _Crying-_

Kiyoko: - _Takes all the candy and smiles-_ Okay yellow octopus safe and by the way this is not a real cell phone it's just a toy but I put a little sticky note on it incase anyone tries to bully me - _Chuckling-_

Koro-sensei: - _Shocked-_ You tricked me?! How could you?! I gave you candy! - _Cries-_

Kiyoko: - _Smiles-_ Because I love candy plus i'm Karma's little sister so you should have seen this coming - _Laughs-_

 _Koro-sensei stops crying and smiles patting Kiyoko's head._

Koro-sensei: - _Nurufufufu-_ I should have seen this coming from Karma's kin but for tricking me I shall take your candy away. - _Nurufufufu-_

 _As Koro-sensei reaches for the bags they both hear the front door open and someone walking in as the mysterious person enter the home._

Mysterious person: Hey Kiyoko! I'm back from the store! - _Screaming from down stairs-_

 _As Koro-sensei and Kiyoko hear the voice from downstairs, Kiyoko turns too see Koro-sensei grabbing her bag of candy as she smirks and begins to yell._

Kiyoko: - _Yelling-_ Oni-chan! Hurry there is a spider in my room and it's scaring me!

Koro-sensei: - _Nurufufufu-_ Silly Kiyoko, Karma isn't that fast and by the the time he comes up here i'll be gone. - _Nurufufufu-_

 _As Koro-sensei grabs the bag Kiyoko pinches herself really hard and begins to cry a lot so koro-sensei drops the bag to calm her down but as soon as he does Koro-sensei feels a scary presence at the door at it slowly opens. Koro-sensei is frightened as he knows who is opening the door he drops all the bags and leaves as fast as he can. Kiyoko stops crying smirks as Karma opens the door mad and worried._

Karma: - _Mad and worried-_ Kiyoko! What's wrong?! Who hurt you?! Tell me now!

Kiyoko: - _Wipes tears and points to wall-_ There was a spider on the wall and it scared me.

Karma: - _Looks at the wall and gets his shoe-_ I'll get it sis don't worry - _Runs too wall and begins hitting everywhere-_

Kiyoko: - _Smiles and cheers-_ Go Oni-chan! kill that mean spider!

 _As Kiyoko watches her brother try to find and kill the spider she takes advantage to go hide her candy from him in her secret spot. When she comes back she sees her wall completely destroyed and Karma is gone so, she begins to look for him. Kiyoko finds Karma waiting for her at the front door waiting all packed up and ready to go to school._

Kiyoko: - _Shocked-_ Oni-chan! You're going to be early to school! - _Yells in shock-_

Karma: - _Looks at her-_ Oh well it's because Okuda texted me saying that she was heading to school early again but told me she needed my help with some stuff so that's why I'm heading out early so common lets go.

Kiyoko: - _Confused-_ I thought you liked Nagisa more than Okuda? But oh well i'll get ready - _She says as she walks upstairs fangirling in her mind-_ This field trip will be the moment one of my favorite OTP's happen but if it doesn't I will make it happen. - _Saying in her head-_

 _Kiyoko gets ready as Karma and her leave the house heading towards school._

 **Back at school**

Koro-sensei is getting everything ready for the two day field trip, packing everything he needs like his gossip journal and his plans to make Kayano and Nagisa kiss again. Until Koro-sensei feels a cold chill in the room as he begins to shake and slowly turn around.

Koro-sensei: _-Nervously turns around-_ Go...Goo...Good morning Karasuma.

Karasuma: - _Pissed off-_ Cut that good morning crap! Why the hell are you taking the students on a 2 day field trip without my permission!

Koro-sensei: - _Shaking-_ We...wel..well you see Karasuma I was just thin…

Karasuma: - _Yells-_ Shut it! This is one of your stupidest ideas you ever had! I can't believe! It's barely been a week since the whole Shiro incident and the kids haven't even fully recovered!

Koro-sensei: - _Hiding behind ritsu-_ I...I just thought it would be nice for the kids to enjoy a pleasant field trip around the world so they can get their minds off of shiro.

Karasuma: - _Grabs Koro-sensei secrets stash-_ Well if that's the case then it's your duty to not do anything stupid or blackmail the kids or else your candy and hentai stash suffers!

Koro-sensei: - _Comes out and gets on his knees bowing to Karasuma-_ I promise! - _Crying-_ I promise no blackmail! Just please leave my stash alone! - _Keeps crying loudly-_

Karasuma: - _Locks Koro-sensei stash in anti Koro-sensei safe-_ You better stupid octopus or else!.

 _Karasuma walks out as Koro-sensei tries to open the safe but he gets burned as the students arrive. Koro-sensei gets ready to speak about his announcement._

Koro-sensei: - _Gets ready-_ Ehem, good morning cla…

Everyone: - _Yells-_ Shut it octopus!

 _Koro-sensei is shocked by the reaction of his students as Karma speaks._

Karma: - _Looks at Koro-sensei-_ This announcement better be worth us waking up at 6 in the morning!

Terasaka: - _Points at Koro-sensei-_ Yeah stupid octopus! I was having a good dream but your ass had to wake me up!

Okajima: - _Yells as well-_ I agree! I barely got my new issue of hentai! It was getting interesting until you took it away from me!

Koro-sensei: - _Hides the magazine in his coat-_ Okajima! Don't make assumptions! - _Koro-sensei yells-_

Nagisa: - _Sighs-_ I'm sorry guys, he's really excited about this field trip - _Laughs nervously-_

Kayano: _-Hugs Nagisa from behind-_ You don't have apologize Nagisa, we understand but if you don't mind - _Blushes a little and buries head in Nagisa right shoulder-_ Can I...si...sit next to you?

Nagisa: - _Blushes-_ Su...sure Kayano.

 _Everyone aw's as Koro-sensei secretly writes it in his blackmail notebook when Okuda stands next to Karma blushing ready to ask Karma a question._

Okuda: - _Blushing-_ Um...Kar...Karma wou...would you like to sit together? I mean if you don't want to that's fine with m…

Karma: _-Turns and quickly responds-_ Sure Okuda! - _Smiles-_

 _Okuda blushes like mad as Koro-sensei writes it but dodges a Knife attack from Karma and a gunshot from the other students as he begins to explain the field trip to everyone._

Rio: - _Cheers-_ A night in Paris! Whoo!

Hara: - _Drools-_ Imagine all the different foods I can eat! _-Her eyes turn into stars-_

Chiba: - _Looks at Hayami-_ Just imagine all the different kinds of weapons they have.

Hayami: - _Smiles at Chiba-_ Yes Chiba but the best part is spending time with you.

 _As everyone gets excited Koro-sensei pulls out two big black purses out his coat as everyone is shocked._

Everyone: - _Yells-_ Don't tell me we're all going in that?!

Koro-sensei: - _Nurufufufu-_ Of course my students I didn't have enough money for a bus let alone plane tickets for around the world.

Everyone: - _Keeps yelling-_ Like hell we are!

Koro-sensei: Oh one more thing so all you students can enjoy this 2 day field trip, the only time you can try to assassinate me is the two locations we stay in which are in Paris and Hollywood.

 _Everyone shocked by Koro-sensei's announcement as they keeps arguing as Koro-sensei grabs everyone and puts them in the two big purses as everyone tries to get comfortable. When he suddenly takes off as everyone screams their lungs out as they begin their field trip going around the world first stopping at china, then to Russia where everyone is freezing. Koro-sensei takes advantage to take blackmail photos as the couples cuddle with each other. As the field trip continue they finally made it to Paris as it was around 7:00 pm when they checked into there hotel rooms._

Rio: _-Looking around-_ Woah are rooms are really big!

Kataoka: - _Amazed-_ Your right rio, it's huge.

Kanzaki: - _Looks at the beds-_ But there are only ten beds and 28 of us excluding Koro-sensei.

Okajima: - _Nose bleeds-_ Maybe we can all share beds together and if that's the case I'll share one with Rio - _Blushes-_

Rio: - _In disgust-_ Hell no!

Maehara: - _Points at Okajima-_ Rio is right Okajima, she is going to sleep with me in my bed!

Rio: - _Hits both of them on the head-_ Hell no! In your wildest dreams! You fucking pervs! - _Yelling-_

Koro-sensei: - _Calms Rio down-_ She's right guys, all the boys will be sleeping in there own room and no sneaking into each other rooms or else face the consequences. - _Nurufufufu-_

 _All the guys and perverts sigh as they leave, walking into there room as Koro-sensei heads into his room when he pulls Kiyoko out his coat._

Kiyoko: - _Breathes-_ Finally I can breathe, you took your sweet time octopus.

Koro-sensei: - _Bows and cries-_ My apologizes! I didn't know it would take this long but please forgive me! - _Keeps crying-_

Kiyoko: - _Sighs-_ Don't be a cry baby about it, plus - _Takes out pictures from her small backpack-_ here are all the photos you wanted me to take.

Koro-sensei: - _Nurufufufu-_ Thank you so much Kiyoko - _Puts all the photos in his blackmail scrapbook and as he is laughing Kiyoko pulls on his.-_

Kiyoko: - _Pulling-_ Ayy octopus don't forget to pay up or i'll tell Karma you kidnapped me.

Koro-sensei: - _Gives her a huge bag of candy-_ Here you go Kiyoko but I need your help to make Nagisa and Kayano to kiss tonight.

Kiyoko: - _Smiles-_ Deal! But I want double the candy!

 _Koro-sensei smiles and shakes Kiyoko's hand as Koro-sensei begins to explain the plan in which he will give her two different notes that he wrote saying that they want them to meet each other in a room he built where he will push them and make them kiss each other. Then Koro-sensei will pull the room down to reveal themselves kissing while the whole class sees and take pictures. Kiyoko agrees as she takes the notes and sneaks around as she delivers the note by leaving it under Nagsia pillow. However, as she was sneaking out she overhears Karma saying something._

Karma: - _Chuckling and eating-_ Terasaka do you want some candy? No, I guess more for me - _Keeps chuckling-_

Terasaka: - _Annoyed-_ Shut it red head! Where did you get all that candy anyways?!

Karma: - _Smiles-_ I took it from my little sister candy stash.

Kimura: - _Worries-_ But won't your little sister get mad at you?!

Karma: - _Shakes his head-_ Not really, she won't realize for a while because I replaced it with wasabi packets so I'm everything is good.

 _Kiyoko overhears this and she get mad so she takes the note for Kayano and changes the writing making it into a note from Okuda to Karma. She then begins to follow Karma until he is alone. She catches him taking the wasabi sauce from the kitchen as she quickly slips the note onto the last wasabi bottle. Karma find it and he begins to read it._

 **Note**

Dear Karma,

Umm, h..hi, I just wanted to know if you want to...me...meet in the room by the bathrooms alone around 10pm be..because I need to tell you something!

Sincerely,

Manami Okuda.

 _Karma turns a little red as Kiyoko chuckles as she walks sneaks back to Koro-sensei and lies to him about giving the note to Kayano as they spot Nagisa walking towards the room and they begin to get ready._

 **10 minutes before**

 _Nagisa is getting ready for bed as the other guys are doing there own thing as Karma heads out when he sees a note under his pillow. He takes it out from under his pillow and opens it._

Nagisa: - _Looks at the note-_ Hmm it's from Kayano.

 **Note**

Dear Nagisa,

I...I want to talk to you a..abo..about something really important so please meet me by the room next to the bathroom around 10pm.

Sincerely,

Kaede Kayano.

 _Nagisa blushes as he gets ready hiding the note from everyone as he leaves and begins to walk the room._

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

 _Nagisa arrives to the room as he nervously opens the door only to be dragged in by something as he struggles. As he struggles the door opens and a mysterious figure walks in as the door shuts. Suddenly Nagisa is let go as the mysterious figure approaches him while he standing up._

 **Karma P.O.V**

 _Karma slowly walks to the room having mixed emotions as he hears the door slam,_

Karma: - _Runs-_ Shit! Okuda could be there right now!

 _Karma runs until he reaches the door and catches his breath as he nervously opens it as it's pitch black as he hears a faint noise in the background. He gulps and walks in as the door close behind him and he hears someone fall to the ground as he approaches the mysterious figure._

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

 _As Nagisa stands up as he feels someone in front of him thinking it's Kayano he nervously stands tall but before he could say a word something pushes him toward the person in front of him causing their lips to lock with each other,_

 **Karma P.O.V**

 _As Karma stands there shaking a little bit for the mysterious figure to stand up, he feels the the mysterious figure shoot straight up and before he knows it his lips are kissing the lips of the mysterious figure._

 **Present**

 _Then suddenly the back of the wall gets pulled off as the room begins to get brighter. As the room gets brighter the two boys are still kissing as they open there eyes slowly and gasp as they hear a louder gasp too see all there friends in shock with Koro-sensei who is even in more shock as a flash from his camera goes off._

Koro-sensei: - _Shocked and sweating-_ No!this wasn't my plan! This wasn't suppose to happen!

Rio: _-Confused-_ I thought Karma liked Okuda and Nagisa like Kayano but now Karma and Nagisa are kissing so are they going out now or is it a one time thing. If they are does that mean Okuda and Kayano are going out?! I am so confused!

Okajima: - _Breathes-_ This isn't hentail! This is Yaoi!

Itona: - _Looks-_ Nagisa is a boy? I thought he was a guy and I thought they already were dating?

Ikeman: - _Shakes head-_ I agree with you Itona, the only problem is how Okuda and Kayano will respond.

Chiba: - _Thinks-_ I think they would go crazy or be calm about it.

Ritsu: _-Calculates-_ So by my calculations they will probably cry.

 _As everyone is arguing Kayano and Okuda walk past everyone with tears in there eyes._

Kayano: - _Crying-_ It's alright Nagisa - _Sobs-_ I understand if you love Karma but just know - _Sobs more-_ I will always love you. _-Runs back to the room.-_

Okuda: - _Crying more and wipes tears off face-_ Same goes for you Karma... I...I will always love you. - _Runs to her room.-_

Nagisa: - _Snaps out-_ No Okuda wait!. - _Chases after Kayano-_

 _Karma watches Nagisa leave as he begins to chase after Okuda when Kiyoko falls out the vent in front of him as he is in shocked._

Karma: - _Shocked-_ What are you doing here sis?! How did you get here?!

Kiyoko: - _Tears up-_ I wanted to be with you guys - _Keeps crying-_ A...and the octopus brought me here for pictures of you guys.

Karma: - _Sighs-_ Kiyoko it's dangerous here without anyone watching you.

Kiyoko: - _Smiles and hugs Karma-_ I'm sorry oni-chan, I won't do it again.

Karma: - _Smiles and lightly karate chops Kiyoko head-_ By the way, no more candy for a month and also Ritsu tell Karasuma about Koro-sensei plan.

 _Karma smiles as he goes after Okuda as Ritsu calls Karasuma and informs him while the students hold Koro-sensei back._

Koro-sensei: - _Crying-_ No please!

Ritsu: - _Changing screens-_ Too late.

Karasuma; - _Appears pissed off and smiling-_ I warned you octopus! - _Sets fire to Koro-sensei porn and candy stash-._

Koro-sensei: - _Cries and drops onto his knees-_ NOO!

Karasuma: _-Yells-_ NOW BRING THEM BACK RIGHT NOW! OR ELSE I WILL BURN EVERYTHING!

 _Koro-sensei agrees while crying as he gathers everyone fast while Nagisa and Karma try to catch up to Kayano and Okuda until Koro-sensei picks them up. When he picks Okuda and Kayano up he keeps them separated as they arrive back to japan and he drops them off back to their homes._


	11. Chapter 8 preview

**Hey guys it's been a while and I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to update the story I've been really busy with college and right now I'm in summer school so it's taking a lot of time out of me. However, I have now made time so I can work on my story and update as frequently as possible so here's a preview for chapter 8- bfmvkid**

Ever since they had kissed Nagisa and Karma couldn't even be near each other without thinking about the kiss they had shared. While their classmates tried to helped them talk to each other only to end up failing in the process as the two just left or ran away. Until when the class begin to fight to decide the fate of Koro-sensei.

Karasuma: _-Looking at the students-_ You kids do know what you're getting yourselves into right? Because after today we either try to save or kill the octopus and also your guys friendships or relationships could be strain or even destroyed so is everyone clear on that?!.

 _Everyone nods their head yes._

Karasuma: - _Puts his hand up-_ Good! So now for the teams, On the blue team to save Koro-sensei are Nagisa Shiota as the captain following by Yuuma Isogai, Maniami Okuda, Megu Kataoka, Kaede Kayano, Yukiko Kanzaki, Hinano Kurahashi, Tomohito Sugino, Koutarou Takebayahi, Sumire Hara, Yuzuki Fuwa, Hiro Maehara, and Touka Yada. Now for the red tea to kill Koro-sensei are Karma Akabane as the captain following Taiga Okajima, Hinata Okano, Masayoshi Kimura, Ryūnosuke Chiba, Ryōma Terasaka, Rio Nakamura, Kirara Hazama, Rinka Hayami, Kōki Mimura, Takuya Muramatsu, Taisei Yoshida, and Itona Horibe. Now on your mark. Get set. Go!

 _As everyone scatters with their group, Koro-sensei arrives laughing as Karasuma smirks at him._

Karasuma: - _Smirking-_ So Hiromi finally let you out the dog house - _Slightly laughs_ -

Koro-sensei: - _Nurufufufu-_ I see you do have a sense of humor Karasuma, - _Nurufufufu-_ but I did manage to escape Hiromi's wrath by doing all the chores and… - _Begins to cry-_

Karasuma: - _Confused-_ Why are you crying octopus?

Koro-sensei: - _Crying hysterically-_ Sh...she made me BURN MY HENTAI COLLECTION! ALL OF IT! - _Falls on the ground crying in tears-_

Karasuma: - _Twitching in disappointment-_ And you call yourself a teacher to these kids pathetic.

 _As Karasuma scolds the crying Koro-sensei the class continues their battle against each other as student by student on each team is eliminated. Everyone who's been eliminated watch as the last two standing are the two team captains Nagisa and Karma as everyone stares in shock and nervousness._


	12. Update!

**Update!**

 **Hey guys I know I've been missing for a couple of months but it's not my fault**

 ***** **Points at Shiro***

 **It was him! He kidnapped me and held me hostage for a very long time.**

 **No not really but I do want to apologize for the hiatus but college was becoming stressful plus I got more lazier but I'm back but don't have a date when I'll upload chapter 8 but it will be soon I hope.**


End file.
